


Jeremiah

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeremiah left home</i><br/>chasing starlit summer<br/>nights
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeremiah

  


> > Jeremiah left home,  
>  trailed a two-ton truck  
>  behind his back  
>  chasing starless summer  
>  nights that fled before him  
>       unchanging  
>       filled with  
>            childish games  
>            memories of ghost  
>            stories and trick-or-treats  
>            and long days under the sun  
>            running free with blades between  
>            his toes  
>    
>    
>  He found instead  
>  heat scorched desert  
>       bones  
>       bleached dry and  
>       picked clean  
>            alongside a wooden  
>            road-worn cross  
>  Burnt asphalt  
>  buried beneath heaves of  
>       endless winters,  
>       miles and miles  
>            with nothing left between  
>            but pine and rock  
>    
>  and the long red horizon  
>  stretched out before his path  
>    
>  Watched, too,  
>  ash fireflies flicked  
>  aside,  
>  tossed out from passing  
>  headlights  
>  searching  
>  forging parallel paths  
>  end to end opposing  
>       and they go  
>    
>  back to where he began  
>  back to where he will  
>       never go again
>>
>>> > > ~ Dec. 28, 2005

  


>   
  



End file.
